The Most Precious Gift
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Lois, Clark and Jason spend a very special and memorable Christmas in Smallville.
1. Part 1

A/N: This is my third installment of my Superman One-shot series

_**A/N: This is my third installment of my Superman One-shot series. Clark, Lois and Jason spent a very special Christmas in Smallville. **_

_**There is a quote from 'Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman' in this piece. Whoever can point it out to me gets 100,000 points (even though the points don't matter) (and a 10,000 more points to someone who can point out where That last thing in the parenthesis is from)**_

Martha Kent stood out on the porch in front of her farmhouse. She had a warm jacket on to shield herself from the cold winter air.

It was Christmas Eve and Clark had called her earlier that day to tell her that he would be visiting with Lois and Jason. She had only seen her grandson a few times and was very excited to see the little boy again.

And Lois, God Bless Lois Lane. She never had seen her son as happy as he is when he's around Lois. Clark cares for everyone but the way he looks at Lois is like nothing she had ever seen before. And Lois as well, she never thought someone would love Clark the way he should be once they found out who he was and where he was from. But Lois…although she's tough on the outside Martha could see that she loves him deeply and sincerely.

And little Jason loves his parents to no extent. Every time Martha sees Clark and Jason together she just wants to cry because of the happiness she sees in their eyes.

Shelby suddenly, from beside her, picked up his head. Martha looked over to the dog, "What is it, Shelby?"

Shelby stood up and stuck his nose onto the air and started to sniff. Then he started to bark and wag his tail.

Martha looked to the sky and saw what Shelby saw.

In the distance was a blue dot. She wrapped the jacket further around her and walked off the porch and onto the front lawn. Before she knew it, Superman and his two passengers were hovering over the property. Clark slowly sunk to the ground and once his feet touched the ground, Jason leaped out of his father's arms and ran straight towards Martha. "Grandma!"

Martha kneeled down and caught the little boy in her arms and gave him a big hug. "Hello Jason, How are you?"

"I'm good."

Martha took him by the shoulders and held him in front of her, "You've gotten so big from the last time I saw you."

Jason grinned, "I was six last time, now I'm six and _a half._"

Martha gasped playfully, "Six and a half! You're such a big boy!" Jason giggled and Martha rose to her feet. She saw Lois approaching her and she smiled, "Lois, how are you honey?" She hugged Lois gently.

"Just fine Martha, Thank You, How are you?"

"I'm spending Christmas with my three favorite people in the world. I couldn't get any better." She smiled and Lois smiled in return.

Martha then looked over at her son, "Don't think you're getting away with not giving your mother a hug."

Clark smiled widely and went over and hugged her. "There will never be a time when I won't hug you." He kissed her cheek. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, "Oh you."

She looked over his outfit, "Go change before someone drives by and wonders why Superman is on my front lawn on Christmas Eve."

Clark looked down at the primary colored suit and then back up at his mother, "Right. Be right back." He super sped into the house and returned seconds later dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, fixing his glasses.

"Can we go inside?" Lois asked, "Not everyone here is invulnerable and doesn't feel the cold." She looked at Clark pointedly.

Clark smiled, "Of course." And with that the four made their way into the Kent farm house.

The first thing Jason noticed was the huge Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. "Wow!" Jason's eyes widened and he ran over to it.

"Mom! How did you get this thing in here?" Clark asked when he saw it. "I hope not all by yourself."

"Oh heavens no! I had Ben help me."

Clark walked into the room and examined the tree. "Mom," He started curiously, "The angel is not on the top."

Martha smiled gently, "Of course not. That was always your job and always will be."

He looked to his mother, "What about the five years I was gone?"

She shook her head, "The angel remained safely in its box."

She chuckled light at his expression, "I figured without my little angel there was no point in putting up the angel."

Lois smiled as she watched the warm scene in front of her. She admired the way Martha loved her son. She hoped to be the mother to Jason the way Martha was the mother to Clark.

Clark went over to the box of Christmas ornaments and took the Angel out of the box. He looked down at Jason who was looking at his reflection in one of the ornaments.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind but I think its time we start a new tradition."

Martha looked over in curiosity, "Oh?"

Clark knelt down to Jason's level, "Jason, Do you want to put the Angel on the tree?"

Jason's face lit up and he nodded, "Yea!"

Clark handed him the glass angel, "Now be careful with that."

Jason nodded and Clark lifted his son up so he could reach the top of the tree. Jason very carefully reached out and placed the angel on the top of the tree.

Clark lowered Jason back on the ground and they all looked up at it.

"It's beautiful." Lois murmured.

"Mm…I always put the tree right near this window because the sun hits it in the most perfect way." Martha told her.

Lois nodded and just as Martha said the glass in the Angel shimmered in the sunlight.

Jason was back to examining the ornaments on the tree. He found one with a small handprint and '1975' written under it. He placed his hand over it, "This is a small handprint. Even my hand is bigger!" All three of the adults surrounded Jason and Martha smiled fondly when she saw what he was referring to.

"That was from Clark's first Christmas with us."

Jason looked up to his father, "Dad, that's your handprint?"

Clark nodded with a smile, "Yes, that is my handprint, but that's from when I was younger then you."

"Before you were Superman?"

Clark laughed, "Yes, way before I was Superman."

Jason was satisfied with that and he kept looking around the tree. He stopped at one that had a black and white photo of a boy surrounded by a wooden Christmas wreath. Jason cocked his head to the side, "Why do you have a picture of me on your tree Grandma?"

Martha looked confused. "I don't sweetie."

Jason pointed to the picture, "Yes you do."

Martha leaned in and she covered her mouth and started to laugh. Jason looked confused as to why his grandmother was laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Oh Jason dear, that's not you, that's your father when he was about your age."

Now Lois wanted to see that picture so she leaned over Jason's shoulder. She gasped, "Oh my god! Clark you looked exactly like Jason!" She took the ornament off the tree and examined it further. She noticed that he had the exact same grin that Jason gave every time he was in front of a camera. The young Clark looked almost exactly identical to his son except with shorter and darker hair. "I can't believe it."

She placed the ornament back on the tree. Clark looked at the picture, "I don't think I look exactly like him. I do see some of you in Jason's features and obviously I didn't have that."

Lois took a second glance at the picture and noticed what he was talking about. Although Clark and Jason had similarities there were also significant differences.

Jason was now bored with that and continued to look around the tree. Martha pointed to a paper snowflake with sparkles, "Clark made that in kindergarten."

After a few more stories about the ornaments on the tree, Jason decided he wanted to do something else.

"What do you want to do baby?" Lois asked.

Jason shrugged, "I dunno."

Martha suddenly had an idea, "How about we make cookies?"

Jason looked up and nodded excitedly, "Yea!!"

Martha stood up and held her hand out for Jason. Jason sprang up off the floor and grabbed her hand and the two headed off towards the kitchen.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Mom." Clark called after them. "If Jason is anything like Lois in the kitchen things won't turn out so pretty."

Lois shot a glare at him from across the room while Clark only smirked. "Oh Ha-Ha, very funny. I happen to have improved a lot since Jason was born. You do need cooking skills when you are a mother."

"For a boy whose diet mainly consisted of protein shakes?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Lois opened her mouth to say something but she snapped it shut and narrowed her eyes, "How did you know what Jason used to eat?"

Clark's smile faded as he sat there looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh…"

Lois crossed her arms and watched him expectantly.

"Clark, son, can you help us in here?"

Yes! Saved by the mom! "Coming, mom!" Clark got to his feet and super sped into the kitchen. Lois huphed and soon followed him into the kitchen.

Jason sat on top of the counter while Martha added ingredients to a big mixing bowl. Clark stood against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest looking on, a happy smiled on his face.

"Jason, can you hand me those eggs?"

Jason reached over and grabbed two eggs and handed them to his grandmother. He watched in wonder as Martha cracked the eggs.

"You know," Martha started with a reminiscing tone while she mixed the batter, "It seems like just yesterday that I was here baking cookies with Clark when he was boy."

Clark sighed. He knew a story was coming on.

"It was his first Christmas here and he was still adjusting to his new surroundings. Jonathan had accidentally left the bag of flour on the table where Clark had perfect access to it. I was just baking and the next thing I knew, I heard Clark crying from behind me. I turn around, thinking the worst, and what I find is my little boy covered from head to toe in flour." She laughed at the memory and Lois stifled a laugh at the thought. "He looked so adorable but he was so upset. He didn't understand what happened."

Lois looked over at Clark with an amused smile and he just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"And then trying to clean him up. Oh my! THAT was an adventure."

"Mom!" Clark tried to protest but Martha was way down on Memory Lane.

"You see Clark hated taking baths-So poor Jonathan had to deal with a flour covered three year old with aqua phobia. Jonathan winded up getting more wet then Clark!"

Lois had to hold back laughter as she looked at Clark, "Didn't like baths huh? I am so glad Jason didn't get that from you."

Clark huphed, "Excuse me for being new to the _planet_!"

Lois chuckled, "What did they not have hygiene on Krypton?"

Clark shrugged, "I don't know! And I did not have 'aqua phobia!'" He threw the last remark at his mother.

Martha placed the sheet of cookies in the over and grinned, "Perhaps not aqua phobia, seeing as you loved the rain and the snow but whenever we filled up the bath tub-until you were five years old- you would quiver, cry, whine or just say 'no' over and over again."

Lois started to laugh out loud as she pictured that in her head. "Clark…" she breathed between her laughter, "Clark, you be a good boy or I'm going to give you a bath!" She laughed harder at that and Martha started to chuckle as well.

Clark crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Jason, at seeing his mother and grandmother laughing and his father giving them his 'Superman' stare, he started to giggle.

Clark shifted his vision to his son quickly. Et Tu, Brute? And then he shifted it back to Lois, "Are you finished?"

Lois shook her head and placed her hand over her heart.

"Well when you ladies are done laughing at me, I'll be in there." He pointed towards the room. Lois grabbed his hand.

"Clark wait." She took deep breaths to calm herself down and moved forward and wrapped her arms around hi m. "I'm sorry." She pressed herself against him and looked up to him, "I was just teasing."

"Teasing a man with Superpowers."

"Who couldn't hurt a fly." She smirked, "Come on Clark, you have to admit it was funny."

Lois leaned her head against his chest, "I promise, I won't say anything more about this."

Martha nodded, "Same here…Let's change the topic."

"Thank you." Clark slipped his arms around Lois.

And so they did change the topic. They started to talk about how Jason was doing in school and then what he wanted for Christmas.

They talked until the cookies were done. Martha opened the oven and looked into it, "Oh yes, they are done." She looked around for the oven mitt then made a face when she couldn't find it. So she decided to go to the other method, "Clark." She turned to her son. "Son, would you mind?"

Clark smiled gently and rose from the chair. He opened the oven and stuck his hand in and grabbed the metal tray of cookies. Jason and Lois's eyes widened when they saw him holding the tray of cookies that just came out of the steaming hot oven like it was nothing with his bare hands.

"Jason, don't ever try to do that." Lois told her son and Clark just grinned and placed the cookie sheet on the counter. Jason reached out for one and Martha smacked his hand lightly. Jason drew back his hand and pouted.

Martha shook her finger at him, "Not yet, they're hot, and it'll take a few minutes for them to cool off." She said knowing that's what Jason was going to ask.

"Aww…"

"And then we get to decorate them." Martha took out a bunch of different colored frostings. Jason looked on in awe at all the different toppings, "Ooo…."

After the cookies had cooled off, Jason took the green frosting. "I want to make a Christmas Tree!"

Martha smiled warmly and nodded slightly, "Okay, then you make a Christmas Tree. Do you want help?"

Jason shook his head, "No! I can do it myself!"

"Okay…just tell me when you're done."

Jason nodded and leaned over one of the cookies and started to design a Christmas Tree on it. After about 30 seconds he sat up and looked down at the cookie with a sad look on his face. "Grandma, it doesn't look like a Christmas tree."

Martha leaned over and saw a bunch of green squiggly lines on the cookie. Martha placed her hand on Jason's head in comfort, "Oh it's alright Jason, and it's hard to decorate with frosting. Why don't you try something different?"

Jason nodded quietly and pursed his lips in thought. His face lit up when he got an idea and he reached over and grabbed the red and blue. He uncapped the red and leaned over another cookie.

"What are you drawing Jason?" Lois asked from the table.

"It's a surprise." Jason called back as he tried to cover what he was doing from the adults around him. Martha leaned over and snuck a peek anyway and nearly started to laugh when she saw what he was drawing on the cookie.

"Done!" Jason proclaimed as he sat up.

Martha chuckled lightly with a grin on her face, "It's very lovely Jason."

Jason grinned and grabbed the cookie in his hands and jumped off the counter being careful not to crumble the cookie. He ran over to Clark, "Here, Dad, you have it!"

Clark looked at the cookie and smiled. The cookie was covered in blue frosting except for the red House of El symbol in the center. Clark took the cookie from his son and held it very carefully and held it up to his chest. "This is so nice; I think I might start wearing this instead of the one already on my suit. What do you think Lois?"

Before Lois had a chance to answer him, Jason interrupted, "No!! Daddy, you're supposed to eat it! Not wear it! You don't wear a cookie Dad."

"But it looks so nice; I don't want to eat it!"

"Then I'll eat it!" Jason reached toward the cookie but Clark put it out of Jason's reach.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll eat it." Clark lowered the cookie and took a bite out of it. "Mmm…"

Jason looked satisfied and went back to the tray of cookies to decorate some more.

Halfway through eating the cookie, Clark paused mid bite and got a concentrated look on his face. Lois chose that moment to look over at Clark and the smile that was on her face disappeared as she realized what was going on. "What is it?"

This got the attention of Martha and Jason and they both stopped what they were doing to watch Clark.

"Robbery…in Chicago." He told her still listening.

"On Christmas Eve?"

Clark finally looked over to her and nodded, "Sure, most stores are closed on Christmas Eve, it's the perfect time for a robber to strike."

"I take it this happens a lot?" Lois sighed.

Clark nodded, "Every year. There is always a robbery somewhere. I've got to go." He stood up and threw and apologetic look towards her. "I'm sorry."

He quickly ran over to Jason, kissed him on the top of the head, kissed his mother on the cheek and then gave Lois a short but meaningful kiss on the lips. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips and she nodded softly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He told his family and then disappeared up the stairs.

So, while Superman was off fighting for truth, justice and the American way, his small family continued on with their Christmas traditions.

Jason and Martha finished decorating the cookies, and Jason even persuaded Lois to decorate some. Martha found it highly amusing that when they were all done, she couldn't decipher which ones Lois had decorated and which one her six year old son had decorated.

After the cookies were done, the three went into the living room where there was a piano.

"It is completely out of tune but it is still usable." Martha explained as she lifted the cover and revealed the yellowing keys of the piano.

"Jason knows a few Christmas carols, don't you Jason?" Lois looked at Jason.

Jason stared warily at the piano. Although the event with Luthor happened over a year ago, Jason was traumatized what he had done with the Piano on the Yacht and was very cautious to go near one.

"Go on baby…" Lois urged him gently, "It'll be alright."

Jason looked to his mother and she nodded. "I promise. Go on."

At the sure look on his mother's face, Jason slowly approached the piano and climbed up onto the piano bench. He stared at the keys for a few moments in silence.

"What do you know how to play, Jason?" Martha asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"I know Jingle Bells." Jason replied in a small voice.

"Can you play that for us?"

Jason stared at the keys and then nodded. Martha smiled and took a seat on a chair and waited for Jason to start playing.

Jason hit the first note and Lois could immediately tell that Martha was right…the piano was way off tune. But Jason kept on playing and very quickly he got over his nerves and started to play the song faster and then he went onto play 'Frosty the snow man' and 'Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer'.

After he was done with those three songs, he turned on the bench and shrugged, "That's all I know."

"That was absolutely wonderful Jason! I loved it!" Martha stood and placed a kiss to the top of his head. "You are a little Maestro!"

Jason's face scrunched up in confused, "What's a Maestro?"

"A Maestro is a master of any type of art, such as piano."

"I'm not a master! I only know how to play like five songs." Jason explained to her.

"Well, you're only six years old. I'm sure by the time you are twenty six you'll know five HUNDRED songs."

Jason's eyes widened, "Five HUNDRED?! No!" He shook his head vigorously, "That's a lot of songs."

"Well, you're a smart boy and you are great at the piano. I think it is very possible that you can learn five hundred songs."

Jason looked over to his mother for her opinion on the matter and Lois only smiled.

"I think your Grandma is right, Jase. If you really like to play the piano, you can learn to play a lot of songs."

"But five hundred is _a lot_ a lot!

The two women only laughed at that. Martha ruffled Jason's hair and went over to the stereo and put on some Christmas music for them to listen to.

Whenever a fast paced song came on Jason started to dance around the room, occasionally bringing Lois or Martha up to dance with him. And when a song he knew, either fast or slow, came on he would sing.

Martha hummed along with some of the songs and a smile never left her face as she watched her Grandson. Even Shelby, in his old age, decided to get up from his bed in the kitchen and follow Jason around the living room.

And this continued until around 5 O'clock when Martha decided it was time to get dinner ready. Once Martha rose to her feet and started towards the kitchen, Jason was up on his and ran after her in protest, "But Daddy isn't back! We can't have dinner without Daddy!"

Martha looked over to Lois and they shared a look. She understood what Jason was feeling; they were all feeling it right now. They wanted Clark home and Martha was sure, wherever Clark was that he wanted to be home as well. But she felt so bad for Jason.

"Sweetie," Lois called out softly, "We don't know when Daddy is going to be home."

Jason frowned, "But Daddy has to be here. It's Christmas Eve!"

Lois held out her arms and Jason walked into his mother's embrace. Lois pulled him up on her lap. "I know you want him to be here Jason, because I want him here too. But he's Superman…and Superman has to save the world."

Jason pouted and rested against Lois, "It's not fair."

Lois stroked his head lightly, "I know baby, I know." She started to rock with him like she always did when he was upset.

Martha watched the scene before her and felt her heart breaking for her Grandson and Lois. She knew how much it hurt to have Clark disappear on holidays, dinners, or just quality time spent with his mother. And now Clark has a family, a woman who loves him unconditionally and a son.

She walked into the room and grabbed the remote for the television. "Maybe Clark is somewhere in this area." She turned on the T.V.

Lois shifted her position with Jason still in her lap so they could both see the T.V.

Martha kept flipping through the channels until she found a live news report from Kansas City.

"Here we are at Kansas City Bank, on Christmas Eve, where a robber has broken into the bank and has taken a number of hostages in with him." A news reporter stood in front of the camera with the Kansas City Bank behind her. Behind her, standing on the corner, was Superman.

"The robber has threatened to kill these hostages if anyone tries to stop him. Superman arrived on the scene just a few moments ago." The news lady jogged over to Superman and stood next to him, "Superman!"

Superman turned to face her and the camera. "Is there any way that you can stop this mad man?"

Superman sighed lightly, "I have been mulling over that myself. There are too many hostages for me to take all at once and even though I am fast, if the robber saw that someone was missing he would open fire. But if I take the other option and grab the robber he will open fire once he realizes that he is away and there is a risk that it will kill or injure anyone in there or out here."

"Grab the gun!" Lois told the T.V.

Martha looked to her, "What was that?"

"He should super speed in there and grab the guy's gun. Not the robber himself."

"Well, honey, you have to tell Clark that, not the T.V."

"Clark," She raised her voice a little higher, "Clark if you can hear me, grab the gun!"

Suddenly on the television, Superman's eyebrows furrowed. Lois took that as a signal that she heard him. "You have to super speed in there and grab his gun!"

Without any warning, Superman super sped into the building and returned mere seconds later with the gun in his hand.

Lois grinned in triumph.

Superman snapped the weapon in half, threw it on the ground and super sped back into the building, and came back with the robber securely in his hold. He handed the man off to the police and then went back in and rescued the hostages.

Lois rolled her eyes when she saw a young woman, approximately in her mid 20's, clinging onto his arm, looking up at him dreamily. She could tell by the look on Superman's face that he was dreadfully uncomfortable with the fact that this woman was hanging all over him but he tried to hide it. Lois only recognized it because she knew him so well and could pick out any of his facial expressions even if he was trying to hide them.

"Thank you, Superman, oh thank you!" The woman still attached to his arm could be heard.

Superman nodded and placed his hand on top of hers and pushed her away but in a very friendly way. "It was my pleasure."

"Thank you so much!" The woman repeated and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She giggled as she separated from him. Lois's eyes widened slightly and Martha started to chuckle when they saw his cheek's turn a slight red. Of course the camera man chose that exact moment to zoom in on the Super Hero's face and to anyone watching the T.V. it was completely evident that Superman was blushing.

"That's my boy." Martha laughed and Lois agreed that that man standing there in Kansas City was not Superman but Clark Kent.

"You can take the boy out of the farm but you can't take the farm out of the boy."

Superman cleared his throat and turned his head toward the sky. He once again had a look of concentration on his face. He looked around, as if looking for any more signs of trouble. "Excuse me, I am needed elsewhere." He lifted one arm in the air and launched into the air disappearing through the clouds.

Martha clicked off the television.

Jason turned his head upwards and looked at his mother, "Daddy's not coming home yet is he?"

Lois looked sympathetically at her son, "I'm afraid not, honey." The disappointment in Jason's eyes almost killed her. She pressed Jason against her and rested her chin on top of his head lightly while she rubbed his back.

Martha got up and left the Lane's alone in the living room while she went and prepared the dinner.

About fifteen minutes passed and Jason didn't move from his mother's lap. That is until he heard a gust of wind and what sounded like footsteps upstairs. He sat upright in his Lois's lap, looked to her with the biggest grin on his face, then hopped off her lap and headed towards the stairs. He got to the base and looked up, "DADDY!" he shrieked. Clark appeared seconds later at the base of the stairs with Jason in his arms still in his Superman Suit.

Lois smiled softly as she looked over to Clark. Jason had his arms tightly wrapped around his father's neck as if he never wanted to let go.

"I can't stay long." Clark told them reluctantly. And at that statement, Jason buried his head in the crook of Clark's neck.

"I don't want you to go, Dad. You just got back." He mumbled.

"I know Jason; I don't want to go either. I want to be here with you and your mother, but I can't…not right now."

Clark looked over to Lois and she gave him a half smile. She understood.

"Jason…" Clark started, "I think Grandma needs your help in the kitchen. You want to go help her?"

Jason slowly lifted his head and finally nodded in the affirmative. Clark set his son down on the ground and ruffled his hair before Jason scampered off into the kitchen.

As soon as Jason was out of sight, Clark looked immediately towards Lois. She rose slowly and walked over to him. She gently slid her arms around his neck and felt his arms go around her waist. She looked up into his eyes, "Your mother doesn't really need help in the kitchen, does she?"

Clark smiled and shook his head.

Lois chuckled lightly. "Tricking our son to leave the room? That's not very Superman-ly behavior."

"Can you blame me for wanting to be alone with the woman I love?"

She shook her head. "No." She leaned her head forward and rested it on his chest. The two remained silent for a few moments.

"I missed you Clark." She muttered. Clark tightened his grip around her slightly and placed a light kiss to the top of her head. "I missed you, Lois. Every time I was called away out there…I told myself, 'another moment…gone.' I've missed so much and I just want to spend as much time as I can with you and Jason."

Lois lifted her head to look at him, "Clark, we know how hard it is…I'm sure Jason even understands that you can't be around all the time. But every moment you do have with us, means everything. We love you Clark; I love you. And I know that I couldn't live without you in my life. You and Jason are the best things that ever happened to me. And it's not like you run out on purpose…you have a duty, a duty to the world. And I know you Clark Kent, you want to help people, you love to help people. And I admire you for that."

Clark smiled down at her. He loved this woman so much. At one point in time she was so upset, she didn't sleep for a matter of days over the fact that she would have to share him with the world. He tried to tell her to move on, even though it killed him to even think about a life with Lois. But she only responded with, "You're kind of a tough act to follow, you know?" And he knew. After all she had just only found out that Clark was Superman and before that she was completely head over heels for Superman and after being in love with Superman, well who could follow after that?

He wasn't arrogant. Clark thought of himself as Clark Kent first rather than Superman but when he tried to think like Lois, that's what came up in his mind.

And now, after he thought all hope was lost for being with Lois again, here she was, in his arms, and she loved him. She wanted to be with him even though his alter ego kept him busy most of the time. And he couldn't love her more for that.

"Lois, you know what's so great about you?"

Lois smiled slyly up at him, "Sure, but you can say it again."

"Everything." And with that said he gently pressed his lips to hers.

The two remained wrapped in each other's embrace until Clark's super hearing picked up someone crying for help. "I have to go." He whispered into her ear. She sighed quietly but nodded. Clark reluctantly tore himself away from her, "Tell Jason I'm sorry and that I love him."

Lois nodded and smiled slightly, "Go on Fly Boy."

He gave a curt nod and then super sped out the front door which caused a breeze to pass through the living room.

Lois once again sighed as she glanced longingly at the front door, but only for a moment. Then she headed towards the kitchen to join Jason and Martha.

And so the evening went on. They sat down and ate dinner. No Clark. Martha and Lois watched dishes while Jason played with Shelby in the living room. No Clark. They had dessert and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Jesus. Still no Clark.

After dessert, Martha, Lois and Jason all made their way into the living room and settled down on the couch and watched Christmas Specials. The first few movies they watched were classics for kids, such as 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer' and 'Frosty the Snowman.' Jason seemed to enjoy them very much. Lois had never really watched any of these nor had she shown Jason. Christmas was always a busy time when Jason was growing up. Lois usually had her sister, sometimes her parents, and usually Perry and occasionally Jimmy over. And when all of them got together, there was no time to settle down and watch Christmas Specials.

At around 10:15, Jason fell asleep sprawled out across the couch, his legs up on his mother's lap and his face buried in the cushions.

Martha spied the way he was sleeping and she chuckled quietly. "Clark used to sleep like that when he was Jason's age." She told Lois in a hushed voice as not to wake the boy.

"I used to be scared to death that he would suffocate with his face buried in the couch like that." She smiled fondly, "But Jonathan told me not to worry. He told me, 'Who knows, where he comes from they might just sleep in tight spaces like that.'"

Lois smiled softly and looked over to her sleeping boy. "You know, I've often found Jason, when I go to wake him up in the morning, that he has the covers completely over his head. I know that I can't stand having my whole head underneath the covers, but it doesn't faze him at all."

"Really? Hm…I always thought Clark slept like that because he was in his ship for the first three years of his life, perhaps he was used to small, condensed spaces."

Lois shrugged lightly, "Perhaps it is a Kryptonian mannerism."

"Perhaps." Martha muttered thoughtfully.

Lois glanced back over at her son. As she watched him sleep peacefully, she realized that she was tired herself and if she waited any longer, she wouldn't be able to carry him upstairs. "I'm going to put him to bed."

Martha nodded and Lois moved to lift Jason into her arms.

"I've set up Clark's old room, you can put him there." Martha said. Lois maneuvered Jason into her arms so he wouldn't awake. She nodded and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

Lois slowly carried him up the stairs and down the hall to Clark's old bedroom. The room was exceptionally dark except for the stream of light that illuminated the room. She walked with Jason over to the bed and pulled the covers back with slight difficulty and then placed Jason down onto the bed.

Jason blinked and moaned sleepily, "Daddy?"

Lois smiled sadly and brushed the hair out of his face lightly, "No sweetie, he's not home yet."

Jason whined but didn't say a thing more. His head turned to the side slightly and Lois realized he had fallen back asleep.

She turned to leave when she caught sight of the ceiling. The whole thing was painted black and was covered with glowing white dots and right above his bed was a single red glowing dot. 'Krypton.'

She suddenly felt bad for Clark. Was he really that lonely that he needed to create outer space on his ceiling to have some sense of home?

She looked back down at her son. 'You're not alone anymore Clark.' She pressed a kiss a gentle kiss to his forehead and then left the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

She made her way downstairs and sat down next to Martha. The two shared a silent smile and then continued to watch Christmas specials.

At around 11:30, Martha excused her self, saying that she was tired. "The guest bedroom is all ready for you. It's the first door on the left once you go upstairs." Martha explained and Lois smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Martha smiled in return and nodded silently and then headed upstairs.

About 15 minutes later, Lois headed up herself, and shut off all lights except for one lamp for Clark.

When she got upstairs, she opened the door to the guest bedroom and found a Queen sized bed neatly made.

She went into the bathroom and changed into pajamas and got ready for bed. About ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and headed towards the bed. She pulled the covers back and slipped into bed. She pulled the blankets over her and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. And then finally, she closed her eyes.

It was approximately ten after midnight when Clark finally arrived home. The house was completely silent and dark except for that one dim lamp. Clark walked into the living room with a big bag of presents over his shoulder. He set it down near the Christmas tree and quickly and quietly changed out of his Superman suit. He changed into his classic night wear which included red and navy blue plaid pants and a navy blue undershirt.

He squatted near the tree and opened the bag of presents. He stared at it a moment before he pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box. He let out a breath as he stared at the printed snowflakes on the red paper. He reached far behind the tree and hid it from sight. And then he proceeded to place gifts under the tree. Once the bag empty, he went over to the storage closet, where his mother's gifts for them were hidden and placed them under the tree as well.

He stood up and observed the tree. He nodded as he was satisfied with how it looked and he decided to check up on his family.

He quietly walked up the stairs and passed the guest room at first and went straight for his old room. He quietly opened the door and smiled warmly when he saw his son sleeping in his bed. He wanted so much to walk in and kiss him good night but he feared that would wake him so he just let him be. He closed the door quietly and peered across the way to his mother's room. He knew very well his mother was a light sleeper. So he just x-rayed his mother's room and saw her fast asleep.

He headed on down the hall once again and stopped in front of the guest bedroom. He contemplated for a few brief seconds whether he should open the door or not and finally he decided and he opened the door.

Lois heard him come home. She heard the front door open and close; she heard Shelby's claws on the kitchen floor as he got up to see who came into the door. She heard Clark walking around downstairs and then him come up the stairs. She heard him pass her door, which she only guessed he was checking on Jason first, and then she finally heard him coming back towards her room. She heard the door open and her eyes opened slightly. She saw Clark's tall figure standing in the doorway. He stood there for a few moments and then turned to leave.

"Clark Kent." She called out softly into the darkness. Clark stopped where he was and turned his head slightly, "Yes Lois?"

She opened her eyes fully and sat up in the bed, "Come here."

Clark turned fully around and padded towards the bed. He stopped right near her side of the bed and glanced down at her.

She smirked and patted the empty space beside her. She saw Clark's eyebrow rise as if to ask, 'Are you sure?'

She only nodded in response and patted the bed again. He walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers and slid into the bed beside her. As soon as he was settled, Lois moved herself over so she was snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his chest and her hand was placed gently over his stomach. She felt his arm go around her and immediately felt comforted by his strong embrace.

"So the world kept you busy tonight, huh?" She asked quietly.

Clark sighed heavily, "It was Robbery, after robbery, after robbery. I swear these thieves must have had like a secret meeting to plan to rob every bank and every jewelry store in America on this date just to tick me off."

Lois chuckled lightly, "So that's all you did all day? Stop robberies?"

"Pretty much, there were a few muggings and there was one case of drug smuggling but other than that, all robberies."

Lois cuddled up more into him, "Mmm…I'm just glad to have you home."

Clark placed a kiss to her hair, "And I'm glad to be home."

Lois yawned and her eyes closed, "We missed you today." She mumbled tiredly. "Jason didn't want to have dinner without you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there Lois." Clark said softly and his voice was full of remorse. "I wanted to be there more than anything."

"I know." She whispered. She yawned once again and flipped over onto her other side. Clark cautiously slung his arm over her and when she didn't protest, he relaxed and scooted over more towards her so that her back was pressed against his front. He smiled softly when he felt Lois lean backwards towards him.

For the last half an hour Lois couldn't fall asleep, she didn't even feel that tired but as soon as Clark joined her in the bed, she was relaxed and comfortable. Now she couldn't even keep her eyes open. "Good night, Clark." She whispered under her breath.

"Good night Lois." She felt his hot breath near ear. Clark took a breath and held it for a moment, and then he breathed out, "I love you."

Although Lois was halfway to dream land, those three special, meaningful words penetrated through her sleepiness and she opened her eyes and shifted a bit to look at him. He smiled at her and she tossed a tired smile back at him. She quickly and very lightly, kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." She mumbled onto his lips. Clark gave her a feather light kiss on the lips and then Lois lay back down and drifted away into dreamland.


	2. Part 2

Lois awoke the next morning and blinked. She looked around the still dark room and turned her head to the side. The glowing red numbers on the alarm clock read 5:43. She moaned tiredly. She knew she had to get up soon. Jason usually got up around 6:30 on Christmas day. All kids seem to have the sense to detect when it's Christmas and to get up early.

She turned her head to the side and kind of jumped when she saw Clark's face so close to hers. But she immediately recovered and smiled slightly as she admired him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His dark hair fell over his forehead and she reached up and brushed the hair out of his face.

His face twitched. Lois ran her finger gently across his cheek. He had a long day yesterday and he was probably exhausted.

She continued to watch him as he slept. It was a rare sight to see this man asleep. The people of the world probably don't even think he sleeps, even though he said that he did in their first interview. She smiled fondly at the memory of their first interview.

"_Is it true you can see through anything?" _

"_Well, pretty much." _

"_What color underwear am I wearing?" _

"_Oh…hmmm."_

"_I'm sorry I embarrassed you didn't I?"_

"_Oh no, no, no. It's just this plant must be made of lead. See, I have a sort of problem seeing through lead." _

"_Oh." _

"_Pink."_

"_What?"_

"_Pink…I'm sorry Miss. Lane I didn't mean to embarrass you." _

"_You didn't embarrass me…" _

Dear God, she acted like a love struck teenager that night. It was totally not the Lane style at all. She was almost shy around him. She did and asked things carefully as to not upset him not like in any other interviews where she would twist someone's arm off to get them to talk.

"_Do you like pink?" _

"_I like pink very much Lois." _

She remembered that she felt like squealing at that moment. He was flirting with her.

And then he arrived as Clark. She realized now how stupid she was. The most galactically stupid woman, she once called herself. She was visited by the same man in one night but in two different outfits.

"_I mean, I really was nervous about tonight, well I thought, darn it, I was going to show you the time of your life." _

"_That's Clark nice." _

Well he did show her the time of her life that night. That is one night she will never forget. She loved the feeling of being in his arms up in the sky, away from every one and everything else. She wanted to stay up there forever with him. But then reality came and slapped her hard in the face.

She didn't even realize how much time had passed when she looked at the clock again. 5:57. it was almost six o'clock. She turned back to the sleeping form beside her. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew that Jason would definitely want his father present and Clark would want to be there as well.

"Clark," she called out softly, "Wake up."

Clark moaned quietly.

She chuckled and pressed her lips to his lightly.

"Come on, wakey, wakey."

Clark remained still for a few moments and then slowly blinked his eyes open. Lois smiled at him, "Good morning."

"You seem oddly cheerful." He mumbled.

She gave him an exasperated look, "What Lois Lane is not allowed to be cheerful?"

"Lois, the sun isn't even up yet."

Lois propped herself up on her elbow, "Well, it'll rise soon, come on." She sat up as Clark groaned and flipped over onto his other side so his back was facing towards her.

Lois huphed, got out of the bed, slipped on her robe that was hanging behind the door and walked back over to the side of the bed. She reached for a pillow, grasped it in both hands and brought it down hard onto Clark's side, "Get up!"

"Lo-is!" He whined.

"Oh stop it, you're acting like Jason."

"He's my son…." He muttered.

"Yea, and he's six years old and you're a fully grown adult!" She whacked him again with the pillow. "Clark, we've got a six year old boy who is excited about Christmas, he's going to get up around 6:30. And it's…6:03. And I sure as hell need my coffee before we start opening gifts and you need to be up before Jason is."

Clark didn't move and remained completely silent.

"Clark?"

Still no response.

"Clark, you did not fall asleep on me!"

The superhero didn't move.

"Clark Kent, get up!" She raised the pillow to whack him again and started to swing it downwards when all of a sudden she was swept off her feet and taken to the other side of the room. She looked up to her captor and found Clark smirking down at her. "You were awake the whole time." It wasn't a question. Clark only grinned. "You jerk!" She slapped his chest playfully and he chuckled.

"Come on Miss. Lane, I believe you said something about coffee." He opened the door with her still in his arms. "Clark, put me down." She said somewhat forcefully.

"Not a chance." He replied as he made his way down stairs. When she realized she wasn't going to be let down, she surrendered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her down to the kitchen and placed her down onto the chair. They shared a small smile and he walked over to the counter and started a pot of coffee.

"You know…" Lois slung her arm around the chair and looked over to him. "I am perfectly capable of making my own coffee."

"Well, I felt like making coffee for you, is that a problem?"

Lois smirked and shook her head, "Not at all."

He smiled slightly and walked back over to the table and took a seat next to her.

Twenty minutes later, Lois and Clark heard two little feet scamper across the floor upstairs and then on the stairs.

Lois sat with her coffee in one hand and one of her legs crossed over the other. Clark sat across from the table.

"Wow!" The familiar little voice reached their ears and soon the face to match appeared in the kitchen doorway.

At first Jason didn't see his father and he looked straight at Lois, "Mommy, did you see the presents?! There are a lot!"

Lois smiled , "Yes, honey I saw."

Jason grinned and his eyes suddenly caught sight of Clark and his smile grew. "Dad!" He ran over to Clark, faster than either of them had seen the boy move and hopped into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

When he pulled away, he started to bounce up and down, "Dad, Santa came! And he brought lots of presents!"

Clark smiled and chuckled, "Yes, Jason I saw."

"Can we open the presents now, can we huh, can we?"

"Not yet, Jase. We have to wait until Grandma wakes up." Clark told him.

"I'm up, I'm up." Martha Kent's voice was heard.

Jason's face lit up even further and he crawled off his father's lap and ran into the living room.

"Kids have so much energy." Lois muttered and rose from her seat, the cup of coffee still in her hand. She gave Clark a quick look and he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. Clark quickly followed after her.

Jason was seated in front of the Christmas tree bouncing up and down in excitement. Martha was already seated in an arm chair smiling at her grandson.

Lois noticed that the older woman still looked tired. "Martha, you didn't have to get up, it's early."

Martha looked to Lois and shook her head lightly, "Honey, when you live on a farm you are used to getting up early."

Clark nodded. "It's true. Mom was always up at the crack of dawn."

Lois looked between mother and son, "Well if you're sure."

Martha smiled, "I'm positive, don't worry."

"Mommy!" Jason called in attempt to get their attention to him and the presents that sat under the tree.

"Okay, okay." Lois walked over to the tree and kneeled beside Jason. Clark came over and sat down and leaned his back up against the couch.

"Jason, you can pick out the first present."

Jason reached out and just happened to grab one of his own presents. "It's for me!" he exclaimed happily. The adults smiled at him.

"Who is it from?"

Jason flipped the wrapped gift around until he found the name tag. "Uh…" He furrowed his brow, "I dunno, I can't read it."

Lois tilted the present towards her and read the tag. "It's from your grandmother."

Jason quickly looked over to Martha, grinned and she returned it, and he turned back to his present. He unwrapped it quickly and found a white box.

Lois knew what that meant. Clothing.

Jason opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. What was staring back at him was blue cloth and right in the center was Superman's Symbol. Jason's eyes widened and he took the clothing out and held it front of him. What he held in front of him was a shirt and also in the box were a pair of pants and a red piece of cloth.

"Look!" He exclaimed and showed it to his parents. Clark and Lois' eyes widened. "Mom!" Clark looked to his mother.

Martha shrugged sheepishly, "I was looking for the perfect gift to give him. The saleswoman asked me if he liked Superman. I knew that Jason had to be your biggest fan and she suggested this. They are pajamas, so it's not like anyone is going to actually see him in them except you two."

Lois reached out and slid the box over to her and took out the rest of the clothing. The red cloth had two Velcro patches on the top and she noticed that so did the shirt on the back. She watched as Jason held it up to him.

She was amazed at how much he looked like Clark, or rather Superman, with the actual Superman costume on him. "Daddy's little boy." She glanced over her shoulder at Clark and noticed that he had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Grandma!" Jason ran over and hugged Martha's legs and then ran over to the Christmas tree.

Lois grabbed a rectangular box, looked at the name and passed it behind her to Clark.

Clark took it from her and looked at the tag. He smiled over at his mother softly and she only smirked at him.

He unwrapped the nicely wrapped gift and there was another white box. He opened the box and his eyebrows raised and he shot an exasperated look at his mother.

"Don't look at me like that Clark!" Martha laughed. "Lois told me you needed some ties. Says you were always dipping your ties in coffee and stapling them to a piece of paper."

Lois and Jason giggled.

"That was only one time! And it was an accident."

Lois chuckled, "Well face the bright side Clark, at least its better than socks."

He shook his head and Lois smiled at him and then grabbed another present from under the tree. That one was for Martha.

"This one is from me." Lois handed her the gift. "Oh Lois, honey you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's Christmas Martha, I had to."

Martha smiled gently and carefully unwrapped the present. She gasped when she saw what it was. A metal heart shaped picture frame framed a black and white photo of Clark and Jason. In the picture Clark and Jason were seated on a couch, Jason sat on Clark's lap and they both were grinning at the camera.

"Lois…it's beautiful. It's a beautiful picture…you shouldn't give it to me."

Lois shook her head, "Martha, we've got a professional photographer as one of our good friends and who loves to take pictures of us…especially of Clark and Jason. I can get a picture like that anytime I want to. Besides you don't have any pictures of Jason, I figured you would love this."

"And you were right…Oh…thank you." She blew a kiss across the room at Lois and Lois smiled in return.

"Mom! This is for you!" Jason shoved a square box in her face.

"Oh, thank you Jason."

She looked to see who it was from and smiled over at Clark. He realized it was his gift and his face lit up. His eyes were just begging her to go ahead and open it.

So she did and her eyes widened. Lying inside the box was a beautiful necklace hanging from a silver chain. "Oh my God Clark…it's beautiful."

He smiled gently and leaned over and pointed to the three small stones hanging from the chain. One was red, the one next to it was pink and the one beside that was white.

"The red symbolizes me and Krypton. The white symbolizes you, from earth. And the pink represents Jason and his mixed heritage."

Lois felt tears spring to her eyes. She pushed them back and stared at the necklace. Could this man get any more perfect?

"Clark, Thank you so much, it's absolutely beautiful. I love it." She scooted over to him and kissed him quickly. She handed the box over to Martha to show her and she saw Martha's smile grow.

Lois rested between Clark's legs and rested up against his chest contentedly.

They continued to open presents until the space under the tree was completely empty. Of course, Jason received the most gifts, and toys and torn up wrapping paper littered the floor of the Kent's living room.

Martha had sat the picture that Lois had given her on top of the fire place where it could be seen in full view.

As Jason was in the middle of playing with one of his toys when he suddenly looked up, looked to the empty space under the tree and then to Clark.

Clark looked around the room at that very moment and caught his son's gaze. Jason got a look of confusion on his face as he looked to the tree and the back to his father once again.

Clark swallowed and glanced down at the woman in his arms. Her hair was messily pulled back into a hair tie, she didn't have her usual touch of make up on, and she still had a tired, groggy look but yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He switched his gaze to the tree and sighed very quietly. "Hey, I think there's one more."

The other three occupants of the room turned their attention to him.

Clark crawled out from under Lois and over to the tree. He lifted the cloth that was under the tree and took out that small box.

"Lois." He didn't even look at the box as he crawled back over to her. "It's for you."

"Me?" She took the box from him. "Clark, you really didn't have to get me anything." She unwrapped it carefully. "The necklace was beautiful, and if this is more jewelery, I really don't need anythi.."

Lois stopped short as she stared down at the box with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

Martha who stood near the fire place, couldn't see the contents of the box and was about to ask what it was when she saw her son rise to his feet and pull Lois along with him and then lower himself onto one knee.

"Lois Lane." Lois's hand flew to cover her open mouth and Martha quickly followed suit.

"I love you more than anything in the world. We have been through so much together over the past few years. There was even a point in time when I had almost lost all hope of ever being with you again. I made a mistake, I've actually made a lot of mistakes but you're still standing here loving me." His heart pounded in his chest and he thanked God that Lois didn't have any of his abilities. "You have given me something that I never dreamed I would have, and that's a family. A son I know we will face a lot more challenges in the future, being who I am, but I know we can get through them like we always have, together."

He felt Lois trembling slightly and saw so many emotions playing across her eyes.

"Lois," He held the box upwards, "Will you marry me?"

For a few moments it was like the world had stopped. No one had moved from where they were and the only sound Clark heard was the sound of his own heart pounding.

Then suddenly as if the world was suddenly brought back to life, Lois threw herself at Clark and pressed her lips to his as they both fell to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her lightly and the only thing that Clark felt in that moment was the feeling of Lois's lips against his and the overwhelming feeling of nervousness, worry, happiness and perhaps the best of all, love.

"Yes." She mumbled against his lips.

Clark's eyes snapped open and he stared into her eyes questionably. "What?"

She blinked and Clark saw the unshed tears in her eyes and she smiled brightly, "Yes, Clark Kent, I will marry you."

As fast as Clark could move, it took a moment for him to actually register what she had said. And when he had, he broke out into a ten thousand watt smile. He quickly jumped up onto his feet and swung her around. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

He set her back down onto her feet.

The couple grinned at one another and Lois pressed her forehead against his.

She never recalled ever being as happy as she was at this moment. She felt ontop of the world. She had been silently wondering for the last few months when and if Clark would propose to her. And now her dream had come true.

At that moment, the Lois Lane that swooned over Superman emerged and Mad Dog Lane was locked up in her cage.

She was engaged to the man she loved more than anything and she felt like she could fly.

In fact it felt like she was flying…

She glanced down and found that they were about a foot off the ground. "Clark!"

"Hmm?"

"You're floating!"

"Hm, what? Oh." He lowered them back down to the ground. "Sorry, that happens sometimes when I get too happy."

She smiled, "And that's a bad thing?"

A bright smile lit his face, "Not at all."

He suddenly caught sight of the box that was now on the floor. He picked it up and opened it again. He took her hand and took the ring out of the box.

She bit her lip as Clark slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She examined the ring more carefully now, "Clark, its beautiful….is it real?"

"Of course it's real."

She glanced up at him, "But how could you afford this?"

"It's wasn't much." He shrugged, "Though it helped that I made the diamond."

Her eyebrows shot up, "You what? How did you make a diamond?"

"Simple. A diamond is formed when carbon is under pressure and heat."

"Yes, I know that smarty pants, but I thought that it needed _extreme_ pressure and heat?"

He smirked, "Do you forget who you are talking to?"

"No, but I didn't think you were that strong."

"Lois, after you've lifted a kryptonite infested continent into space, forming a diamond isn't really that big of a deal."

Lois nodded and glanced back down at her ring. She let out a breath and smiled happily.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jason sitting near his toys with a grin on his face. "Jason, are you happy about this?"

"Of course he is." Clark answered for him, "I asked his permission."

Lois turned her head to the side, "You asked his permission?"

Clark nodded, "Sure, I know that you don't have a good relationship with your father and you don't see him much anyway so I thought I would ask the person who would care the most and that would be Jason."

Lois couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Leave it to you to ask our son for permission to marry me, Smallville."

Clark grinned at the nickname. Lois only used it occasionally now a days but every time she used it, he secretly loved it.

"And I take it that he said yes?"

She looked towards Jason and he nodded vigorously still with that grin on his face. Lois laughed and her smile matched his.

Clark noticed that his mother had not moved from where she was standing and that she was extremely quiet, "Mom, are you okay?"

That brought Lois and Jason's attention to the woman standing near the fire place.

Martha snapped out of her stupor and she let out an almost squeal of delight as she came around from behind the couch and hugged Lois. Lois was surprised at first but then willingly hugged her future mother-in-law.

"Oh Lois! I am so happy! Oh!" She kissed her cheek and when they pulled apart Lois noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. Lois was touched. Did someone, other then Clark and Jason, really love her that much that they would cry in joy at her entering their family? After her mother had treated her badly when she was growing up she never expected to feel so loved by a motherly like figure. But Martha Kent made her feel welcome every time she saw her and she couldn't pick a better woman to be her mother-in-law.

Then Martha ran over and hugged her son tightly. "My baby is getting married!"

Jason giggled and ran over to his mother and jumped into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and Lois smiled across the way at Clark and Martha and when she saw them smiling back at her she knew everything was the way it was supposed to be.

_**A/N: It took me forever to write that!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! It's about 30 pages long! Ahh!!!**_

_**So remember whoever guesses the quote gets points (that don't really matter)!!!! **_

_**And also I'm going to start a little poll-ish thin, I would like if you contributed your answer!!**_

_**Okay, so we all know that Chris Reeve (RIP) was the best Superman sooooo:**_

_**Who is the 2**__**nd**__** best Superman/Clark Kent:**_

_**Brandon Routh**_

_**Dean Cain **_

_**Tom Welling **_

_**Or if you like any other Superman's that I didn't mention you can tell me that too.**_


End file.
